Another Century
by ElementsOfSapphire
Summary: Based on the TNA trio and set in about 2076. Mike/George is reflecting on what he remembers of being an Avenger and contemplates why the world won't believe him and his friends that they do have a solid connection to the past. (Rated T but probably K; Genre 2 is Romance, but there isn't any yet- that will probably come in a few chapters time, if ever, I'm afraid :))
1. Chapter 1

Another Century

by ElementsOfSapphire

DISCLAIMER/Please Note: This/these stories are all purely for fan-fun purposes only; no copyright infringement intended. I own none of the rights relating to either The Avengers, nor The New Avengers; none of the characters, sets, the lot. I'm awfully sorry if posting such stories relating to the show is not allowed or is unwanted. In which case, please accept my every apology and inform me so I can take them down. Once again, I'm just a teen fan that wants to get their work shown and evaluated, so please tell me if its is wished for my story/stories to be taken down- or even my entire username. Thank you :)

**NOTE: **This is the prequel/ little snippet of a story I intend to type up involving the characters of George, Kate and Martyn. I just wanted to get a feel of writing from Mike/ Martyn's point of view- and its actually quite fun :D Anyhoo; this is just a small chunk of a piece I hope to write, so hope it's ok :)

**P.s. **Having had my first long story epically BETAed by **Timeless A-peel, **I'd like to say that story will be up some time this weekend- It's an old one she revised for me, so check it out if you can :)

* * *

Ok, so everyone everywhere is bound to die someday. It's a gloomy prospect, but it's the truth, and we all know it. How we die can vary between many possible, bountiful prospects; why we die- only scientists and ancient philosophers can tell us. What do you believe? Will it be a good thing or bad, do you believe in life after death or are you more submissive of such an idea? The point is that everyone is different, and we all go in different ways.

But, we all do _go._

Steed went first, the sunniest august 14th yet known by man. He was getting on, nearing his 100th to be frank, and well- even the doctors were still somewhat stumped, despite his glorious age. We all, by whom I mean the ministry, sort of believed that he was somewhat above death. We never thought he'd go, just carry on fighting and live on forever like the great gods of old- you know? Anyway, he eventually passed on of general old age; it was almost like even the world itself couldn't dare to cause our old Steed pain. A long sleep. He went the best way.

Then there was Purdey. Her death took me down too, in retrospect. We died in a few months of each other, her going in 2040 and me in 2041; I lived to a ripe old age- nothing to complain about. It was harder to watch her go when I knew Steed wasn't around, hard knowing that the trio wouldn't ever, couldn't ever be whole in that life again. I hated that she died hard too. A car crash in Scotland, the kid's driving us back down to London after we'd spent a week with them. I got bruised up a bit, nothing major, but the left back door of the car was taken out- Purdey included. We got together too late to have the five scruffy children thing she'd always dreamt about, but two little toddlers and a woofly dog by the time she was forty, was achieved. I like to think I made her happy. Everyone knows she did me... So I guess overall I died of heartbreak. They tried to convince me I would be fine, that it was just a touch of pneumonia, but I think both John (the eldest) and Beatrice (the younger one) knew it was more than that.

But that's all old news now; thirty years out of date. Steed, Purdey and Gambit are nothing but memories floating in the ancient files section of the new Ministry. Some people apparently remember the legend of Steed with fondness, but that's all it is. Remembrance.

Some of society think I'm bonkers; think _we're _bonkers. They don't believe a word we say, but then, nor would I if I were them, come to think of it. Past lives, previous existences, look-ins to past people's times- in today's society one only has to hit the computer and they can submit all that to their memory chip in seconds. Everyone can know a past life, experience them now. But I know what we feel is true; I know it wasn't downloaded to us or tapped into our chip's at birth. I _know _we were Avengers. We must have been.

What else would bring an Alchemist, a zoo keeper and a single mother-of-three together? Why would we make it up? Why would we have wanted to believe this is what we remembered? No, no we're not liars. The world is just too cynical. Something made us come together again, and I doubt every second that it was one of those blasted super-books playing havoc. Something took Kate and her kids to the Zoo; something made George join them for lunch at the pub and something made me, Martyn, be there casually downing a quick half before my brother's birthday.

We barely knew each other, but we were already the closest friends. And you're probably wondering how that day continued: well stick around. The others are asleep but I'm on watch with time to spare. I'll talk for an open ear. Just to remember the times we've spent together now compared to what _must _have been us then_, _I'll talk forever if it means the past will become completely clear.

But here we go. This is how we came to know we were... we _are, _the Avengers.

* * *

Tadah :) Please comment if you can. Suggestions to a) take this down/ not bother continuing or b) where to take these characters in the actual plot, will both be lovingly received; so if you can, please do :) x


	2. Chapter 2

Another Century

by ElementsOfSapphire

DISCLAIMER/Please Note: This/these stories are all purely for fan-fun purposes only; no copyright infringement intended. I own none of the rights relating to either The Avengers, nor The New Avengers; none of the characters, sets, the lot. I'm awfully sorry if posting such stories relating to the show is not allowed or is unwanted. In which case, please accept my every apology and inform me so I can take them down. Once again, I'm just a teen fan that wants to get their work shown and evaluated, so please tell me if its is wished for my story/stories to be taken down- or even my entire username. Thank you :)

Note: This is still more of an introduction really, just setting out the characters. Hope you don't get too bored waiting for the actual story line haha! Won't be too far away ;D

* * *

It would probably be best for me to introduce you to myself and friends before I continue with our tale. I figure that you're familiar with the 'old' us: Steed, Purdey and I, the rather handsome bachelor by the name of Mike? If not, go check out your DVD collection or your 'to buy' list, because I heard that they made some sort of documentary series about us. I mean, they probably played it down a bit; no one could possibly capture our level of awesome with a mere camera. Pfft. Impossible.

Anyway, I digress.

I've often been told that it's polite to introduce yourself first, so that's what I shall do. As noted before, my name is Martyn: Martyn Norton and I'm pleased to meet you *shakes hand*. There's nothing massively exciting to tell you about, if I'm frank with you. There's no army background, no musical prodigy tales, no swift gun moves I can say I have to my name. I'm just some lad that trailed himself through grammar school, came out with reasonable grades and now sits as a pen pusher for some lardy-da business on the outskirts of London. I'm an alchemist of words... aka I work as a news paper editor, so apologies to those who thought I did something cool like science. I tell everyone I'm an alchemist when I meet them, it sounds somewhat better than 'Literature Geek'. I was single until only a few months ago, and kept that way as a decision- _it was for no other reason, ok?_ My brother, Jack, seemed to think it was because I was useless at that sort of thing... clearly he has no idea into Mike's other self, did he?

But let me stop drabbling on about family vendettas and tell you a little more about George Tibbett. You probably remember him as the ever so suave but slightly funky John Steed, a person of which not many similarities lived on. I mean that the confidence and linguistics and even the facial structure is still there, but let's just say that the mansion and sports car _Steed_ had are nothing like the quaint flat and weekly bus ticket he now has to his name. By what I can tell, he finds his employment as a zoo keeper next to a blast, he's always at one with the animals, especially Bobo the penguin that seems to have developed a soft spot for George. They're inseparable; I've been there, trust me. He sort of just waddles after him, out the cage and around the park like he's part of the crew. Ok, so it's cute, but still: how unSteed is George? There's no bowler, no sword-stick, no resemblance apart from the face being similar... Except, there is one other similarity: George is equally as loveable as Steed, there's no doubt in that.

Finally, let me introduce you to Kate. Just Kate. I don't think George knows her surname yet either, she told us 'there wasn't one', but that's too Purdey to be true. From what I've gathered from the few months since we met, she tries to forget about her previous marriage and upbringing. I'm not sure why yet, but I've only ever seen her sign as Kate or receive bills addressed to a 'Kate' of 'Rolvington Road': maybe she'll tell me why one day. If she can confide in anyone, it's me. And she knows that. She likes to think of herself as this sort of independent author with a style not often seen, and the people seem to enjoy it; she doesn't get shed loads of money from it, but it's a job and it supports her little brood. And boy are they worth supporting. Al, aged five, is one heck of a lad; I adore him to bits. Right little sportsman in the making he is. *sigh* Then there are the twins: Gloria and Susan, both aged three. Princesses to the true sense of the word and right little mummy's girls. They both have a distinct liking for me, too. Why? No idea, but I'm only too glad to give them the odd push on the swing whilst I kick a ball about with Al. They stay with their aunt whenever Kate needs a little break, but I know it breaks her heart to be away from them for more than necessary. She's a real good mum. Just like Purdey was. Some traits survived, and thankfully the best ones.

* * *

Purdey always meant a lot to me, right from the start in the 1970s. I'd been fond of her since the day we met, and although I know I had girlfriends and one night stands, we both knew that she was obviously the only girl for me. It hurt a little when I began to see her slowly emerging soft spot for steed, but the moment I realised that she was just playing with that to see my reaction; Oh, I have no words. Not only did it mean _he _wasn't in the picture, but also that she _was _interested in me. I could have sung my heart out, I could have run a mile, I could of danced my feet off; heck, I think I did. We courted a few weeks, you know, all 'old fashioned' and proper- nothing more than a peck on the cheek, nothing less than a hug; it was a blissful time, but as I found, life from there only got better. Next came the dating, which was just heaps of buckets of fun, then the kids ( a surprise, but probably the best I'd ever had) and then eventually, when I thought she was one hundred and one percent over Larry, I risked engagement. She accepted, and well, there's nothing to describe how I felt. The best word would probably be alive, but that's not the half of it. She told me she would have "said yes from the start", but I don't regret leaving it so long; made it all that bit more meaningful, I guess.

But that's how it all began, how we knew we'd all met before. I only bumped into Kate on the way back to the bar, but the second her face turned to hear my apology, we both stopped. I mean, we exchanged glances all afternoon but I was too shy to go over and just be like "Hey, do I know you?" and she could barely leave the kids behind with a stranger (albeit the friendly George). We knew we knew each other, and I think we both had an inkling about it being something... distant... but when we figured it out; gosh that was something else.

Hang up, George is waking now. I'll get him to explain how he and Kate met; he remembers it better than I do- surprisingly. Then perhaps when Kate has quite finished drooling on my shoulder in her slumber like state, she'll feel inclined to tell you about how we figured it out. I'm not promising though; I think she's pretty dead to the world if I'm honest.

* * *

So it was short this one, wasn't it? The next few will get longer :D I just didn't want to introduce the characters in the same chapter that I began the story; personal preference haha! Anyhoo, hope you stick around for the next bit :) Comment if you like :D x


End file.
